Des (2014-2015)
NOTE: The content in this page is no longer canon. For the current iteration of this character, see Des Solasio. Des is one of the primary characters of the Sci-Fi Roleplay, he is a Miraclanian who came into existence from the Mirazan Dimension. 1st: Des was born and grew up in a poor family in Oxglen, he lived happily until he was about 16 years old, but at that point life changed. He lost his brother in a freak fire and was caught up with the wrong people. Without any help he had to survive in a mad world. But with interference from an unknown faction of Miracla, he managed to reach full potential of his abilities. Due to his (to an average Miraclanian) limitless power, he was given a Type 50 CEOSAT and was told to leave Miracla. He traveled for around 200 years, and ended up getting in a fight with a Vuhem. The Vuhem easily won, as Des was inexperienced and didn't take the fight seriously. Des managed to get to his CEOSAT, and renew. 2nd Birth? After the renewal, the CEOSAT began to fly to the Countryside then the CEOSAT was shot out of the sky by a turret. He then fell out to the Countryside, where he Person, Explorer and Jonas found his unconcious body nearby his crashed CEOSAT. Without the CEOSAT After the crash, the CEOSAT was damaged for numerous weeks while turrets were suddenly appearing targetting Des' new body. During this time Des wore a black leather jacket The Explorer gave him, a waistcoat The Person gave him, and a t shirt + converses that Rad gave him. New Interior & Countryside I's fall. A few weeks after the fall, the CEOSAT had repaired itself with a brand new control room and an outfit set out for Des in the room next door to the control room. On this day the Jasvia also blew up the entire Countryside. Once he had his new control room he also got a new torch after his old one frazzled from destroying too many turrets. Meeting Yuka He met a human called Yuka when test piloting his CEOSAT after a long time of not flying it, they defeated a virus called Skara B trying to take over Earth, after this the Wanderer offered to take her with him, she denied the request saying "Maybe one day, but for now I'm best on Earth." After this Des departed from Earth and went on numerous travels alone. The Manipulative Task and Old Friends Des was travelling towards a new Chrome planet he had discovered when there was a distress signal coming from Metebelis VI from some girl called Lilly and he found his old friend the Smith (now going by Smaros) there, where they found out there was Mirazan Cybermen trying to take over the planet and convert this Universe. Des destroyed this batch of Cybermen by manipulating them to self destruct but at a cost, Lilly was killed. Smith and Des however made it out alive. Des started using manipulation to take down his enemies and outwit them. Death Not much is known about 2nd's fall, Des keeps it to himself, but again the CEOSAT did explode during it. 3rd Des The latest Des is a mix of emotions, ranging from dark one minute to a jolly baffoon eating curry the next. This incarnation had a numerous amount of outfits, for the start of his life he wore a purple tie, black overcoat with red lining, and a brown waistcoat, other times he wore a similar attire to his 10th self, except no longer wearing a long coat, and his new red coat had purple lining rather than his 10th selves red lining. Towards the end of this life he started wearing a black crombie coat with blue lining, a low navy waistcoat, numerous shirts and a black scarf. Birth All we know is that he rematerialised at the Countryside II, where Explorer, Cobra Bubbles and the Person were investigating a haunted house. The Island A couple of weeks later Des crashed into an island away from the Countryside II and told the others to come. It was being invaded by zombie's of a tribe that have lived there for centuries. Des destroyed them with the help of Jonas, The Smith, The Person, The Explorer and Cobra. Summoner's "Death" Not long after Des got his new interior and a brand new outfit, his wife 'The Summoner', a fellow Miraclanian was killed by vampires. This sent him into a depressive and reclusive state, refusing to leave the CEOSAT, changing the exterior and giving it a dark lighting scheme for a while. During these two months he would use much more murderous and dark ways to stop evil across the Universe. Getting over the loss When Des had tracked down two mass murderer's from the planet Chromizia to a town on Earth called Briar, Des was about to brutally murder both of them but was stopped by a girl named Annabelle who he would travel with in his nearby future and this made him realise what he was doing and that he was becoming like the people he wanted to stop, so he decided to get back to how he used to be and become who he once was. He grabbed a new outfit from his wardrobe and changed the CEOSAT to a small black room with blue roundels with a navy chair and started to get back into who he was. He also started using his Hyper Torch that his 17th self was always fond of as it matched the colour-scheme to this CEOSAT. Destina About 6 months later his CEOSAT picked up a distress signal from Miracla's sister planet Destina, as people from the Classified were invading there and stealing resources, Wanderer arrived and wiped out 1/3 of the Classified ground forces, but there was too much and he attempted to flee in his CEOSAT, he then realised that they had put a shield around the CEOSAT so he couldn't escape. The Explorer and Person arrived at Destina after picking up a distress signal Des sent. The three of them analysed the shield with their torches and they found out that the shield goes weaker as time goes on and the best time to attempt to break the shield would be in 200 years time. Person offered to take Wanderer to the future but he denied the offer, knowing that the people of Destina and his CEOSAT would be at risk if he left. Once every 10 years an alternate timeline Person would arrive at Destina and spend the day with Des, to keep him company. During these times Des would always tell Person how stressful defending this planet can be at times. 200 years later. After those two hundred (two minutes for Explorer and Person) they all met at Miracla to take down the shield that had kept Des stuck on this planet for such a long time. When it was done Des instantly ran towards the CEOSAT but was stopped by a wounded Gerrard Smith who tried to shoot Wanderer in the head but Noth grabbed the gun and snapped it, leaving Des to beat Gerrard to near death and tie him to a tree, as Person, Explorer, Des and Noth left the planet and never looked back at it since The Attack of Red. On Telos the Mirazan Cybermen had invaded to convert people who were investigating the Bluesilver Cybermen tombs and were going to convert the Bluesilvers also, this had got the attention of Wanderer and somebody else. The CEOSAT materialised on Telos and Des walked out, noticing a police telephone box and then he realised that the Mirazan Cybermen had attracted the attention of the Doctor. They merged the energy of the Sonic Screwdriver and the Hyper Torch to send a pulsewave that will cause a chain reaction and blow up all of the Cybermen. After this, the Doctor showed the TARDIS interior to Des and Des showed the CEOSAT interior to the Doctor, but when the Doctor was leaving he wiped his memories of the past day so he wouldn't know about Des, the CEOSAT, Mirazan, etc. The Fall of 18 Eventually, Sunset Valley was invaded by a Demonic Globot. Des, Person, Explorer and the others fought it and tried to find its weakness but failed. Des evacuated everyone from the small valley (including his son, Gingie) and went to face the Globot with Person. They managed to find out that its weakness was nuclear radiation, and they created a nuclear bomb to defeat the Globot once and for all. Trivia * Des was an experiment by the Classified to see what the limits of the Miraclanian mind and body are. This explains his strength compared to most Miraclanians and his great mind. This gave him an uncontrollable anger disorder known as "Jatotia Kalasas" which only effects Miraclanians and Destinanians (Dark Lords and Light Lords respectively). This issue still effects Des to this day. * Des tries to blend in with his friends by donning a comedic and happy-seeming personality. While underneath is a cold, calculating person who will stop at nothing to get what he deems right. * There have been several people who ripoff 'Des', such as Robloxo27, Nondescriptmark, Camsterc and more. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Miraclanians